


Dear best friend, I love you

by Love_Marvel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bitch Natasha, F/M, Fluff, Not Actually Unrequited Love, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Protective Steve Rogers, Singer AU, Unrequited Love, but could be gender neutral, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Marvel/pseuds/Love_Marvel
Summary: Famous singer James always knew he was in love with y/n, his best friend. Little did he know you felt the same. Now after an on and off relationship with your sister Natalia, he suddenly finds himself engaged to her. Nights that were forgotten resurface again and emotions become hard to handle.(modern AU, singer AU)





	Dear best friend, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back again with a new work, let me know what you think ♥  
> (Should this be a series ?)
> 
>  I don't mean any harm in portraying Natasha in a more bitchy manner, I really love her as a character. In my mind, it just fitted (and the fact I've been reading a lot of bitchy Natasha fanfic). I still hope you enjoy though.
> 
> Natasha Romanov will be changed to Natalia Romanov for this fic  
> This work came from my tumblr account: lovemarvel101. Follow if you want ♥  
> (My not so shameless promo)

             

 

Unexpected, that’s what it was. It was unexpected that Natalia would marry your  ~~crush~~ best friend James or Bucky as he preferred it. You knew they didn’t really genuinely love each other, even a blind man could see that but still, them getting married was just asking for trouble. Some might say you were jealous but no, you weren’t. The reason you knew they didn’t really care nor loved each other like they were supposed to if they were getting married, was because of the countless fights and the constant on and off relationship they had. Sometimes it felt like you were doing couples therapy instead of hanging around with them in your house, heck they didn’t even live together. Okay, James might be old-fashioned but you knew he would want to live together first before marriage because if the living together situation didn’t work out you could break-up and move out, you wouldn’t have to file a divorce to break-up. And Natalia, she was just in it for James’ money. James and you were singers with a not so small fanbase, you were proud to say that on Youtube your subscriber’s count was on 16 million. A lot of fans hoped you and James would end up together like some cool power couple, even you secretly wished that but sadly. He had actually lost fans because of his and Natalia relationship. They claimed that James stopped doing a lot of tours and stopped doing fan meetups because of her and the unfortunate thing is, they’re right. After the first three months of them dating and over 3 years of being a singer, his tours and meet and greets had lessened drastically leaving him almost at loss of a career. But then James and Natalia broke up, making his fans happy but then got back together and that went on for a long time. You were surprised that the relationship lasted this long, you had thought James was smarter than that. The shiny diamond [ring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thejewelleryeditor.com%2Fmedia%2Fimages_thumbnails%2Ffiler_public_thumbnails%2Ffiler_public%2Fb7%2Fdb%2Fb7db46f9-af98-419c-a783-6d38b51de8f3%2Fedited-img_5116harrywinston.jpg__1536x0_q75_crop-scale_subsampling-2_upscale-false.jpg&t=NWVmYmVjNzEyMWIzNzhlNzE4ZjIzM2ZmNmQ0Y2I0NWE5MzFlNWJjYyxjOTRjYWUxNmIyOTdlZDc4MWNlMzJhZDNmODlkMTM3NGVlN2M2OTY4) on your sisters left-hand just proved otherwise and made your stomach clench with sadness, not just for you but for James as well. They weren’t a good match and in the end, he would be the one left hurting. Your thoughts were interrupted when Natalia snapped her fingers in front of you.

“Y/n, Are you even listening?” Her voice was like cold water over your thoughts leaving them to ebb away into your subconscious. “Yes Nat, I’m listening.”

That answer seemingly made her happy, she just rambled on about all sorts of stuff. Mostly about the upcoming wedding, you already dreaded that.

Little did you know Bucky was in the same position as you, he didn’t even know why he had proposed. Steve and Sam were already giving him shit about being with Natalia while he should be with you. Now he had ‘proposed’, Sam and Steve were furious and immensely disappointed. 

The events of last night played on a loop in his head, he could scream in anger due to his stupidity. The ring that now sat on Natalia’s finger was supposed to be yours, he was going to confess in an extraordinary way. Everything was planned out. He and Natalia had broken up, Sam and Steve were supposed to lead you to your favorite spot in Central Park, it was going to be perfect. But then Natalia walked in while he was looking at his grandmother’s ring, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves She had screamed in delight and surprise, jumped on him peppering his face in kisses whiles saying yes over and over again. She took the ring out of his hand and put in on hers, she jumped up and down squalling in delight about how expensive it must have been all the while he stood there perplexed. He didn’t know what to do about that. So now here he was sitting as a soon-to-be-married man.

After an hour of hearing your sister ramble about the wedding, you abruptly stood up not bearing a second thought to your overly excited older sister. And left the suddenly too cramped apartment your sister called home, got in your car and the tears that you desired to keep in suddenly wanted to leave their confinement. Your steering wheel was becoming your very uncomfortable pillow and you couldn’t care less. Your heart was aching, leaving an uncomfortable pain behind. The endless tears streamed down your face, heavy and ugly sobs wrecked your body with every breath. Your mind spiraling down a dark pit of self-doubt and hurt. And the only thing that could calm you down was a good night of sleep. You dried your eyes the best you could, started your engine and blasted some of your favorite songs. Even though tears still escaped your eyes and your chest still ached, there was something oddly comforting about driving a remotely empty highway late at night.

The next morning was filled with being lazy, watching some cheesy romance movies and eating a ridiculous amount of your favorite ice cream. Every time your phone lit up you hoped Bucky’s name would appear on the screen but every time it was just some fans or your friend Wanda checking up on you. Bucky was probably celebrating his engagement with his fiance, he didn’t even contact you about the engagement. Natalia had probably some say into that, she was definitely the jealous one in their relationship.

After a few hours of heavy crying and being a typical heartbroken woman you fell asleep somehow dreaming about the best evening of your life.

_You had just wrapped up after a small concert at your local bar and were heading out towards Clint and Laura’s home together with Wanda and Bucky. Wanda was driving while you and Bucky were in the backseat dancing, singing and doing all kinds of crazy stuff. Unfortunately, Clint lived farther away than anybody else from the group. Even though the group (consisting of Wanda, Bucky, Steve, Tony, Sam, Clint, Thor, sometimes Loki, Scott, Natalia and you) had just graduated from college/university, Clint had managed to score a massive house with Laura. You and Bucky were the only ones taking a different career path then what you originally studied but he did join the army for a couple of years after high school._

_Wanda made a quick pitstop to get some more fuel for the car and for you and Bucky. The radio suddenly played your favorite song a song about being in love with your best friend, so Bucky being the gentleman he was asked you to dance with him in the car. And somehow he made it seem so magical, sitting a bit uncomfortable and just moving your body and having had too much to drink. When the song ended and you reluctantly pulled apart, Bucky took your left cheek in his hand and pulled you close barely touching your lips. When you pressed your lips a bit harder against him, it got heated quickly and became more and more passionate and suddenly the desire the jump your best friends bones in your other best friends care became harder to maintain. When Bucky saw Wanda leave the shop pulled apart and whispered into the night, lips inches from yours._

_Dear best friend,_ _I love you._


End file.
